


A Few New Tricks

by liptonrm



Series: Down a Parallel Road [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a darker place to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same AU as [Down a Parallel Road.](http://liptonrm-fic.livejournal.com/10714.html) Spoilers for 4x01.

**July 2008**

Rachel kicked the door in. She swept around the corner, shotgun held tight against her shoulder. The main room was empty and dim, only one naked light bulb left to give light.

She'd followed the sons of bitches all this way. They weren't getting away from her now.

A hoarse scream pealed through the building. A dim strip of light shone out from underneath the door across the room. Rachel strode over and slowly eased into the room. If she was really on her game she might save at least whatever poor soul they were playing with back there.

She was able to slip behind a beam while they, a man and a woman, had their backs to the door. The floor was littered with bodies. She peeked around the beam, gun held ready. Another scream ripped out of the poor bastard who was writhing on the floor.

She nearly dropped her gun when she saw demon smoke seeping out of the figure convulsing at the man's feet. She watched as it descended through the floor and finally burnt itself out. And then the man turned around and she just about passed out. She should've known who it was from the ridiculously broad shoulders and signature hair.

"What the fuck." She stepped around the pillar, gun still raised. "Sam, what the fuck?"

Sam's eyes widened, a pole axed look that would have been funny under any other circumstances. He glanced at the dark-haired woman standing next to him who radiated disapproval and annoyance. "It's not what it looks like-" he began.

"Well, it looks like you just exorcised that thing with your mind." She frowned at the other woman, her eyes narrowed. "And you are aware that your buddy over there's also a demon, right?"

The demon chick stepped forward, a hand on her cocked hip. She glared at Rachel. "Can it, bitch." She turned back to Sam with a dismissive flip of her hair. "Is she going to be a problem?"

Rachel growled, finger twitching against the trigger of her gun. It was lucky for that poor meatsuit that she had other tricks in her arsenal. She began the words of the exorcism with calm precision. "_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui fertis super caelum-_"

Sam's hand flashed out and her throat choked shut. Her gun fell to the floor with a clatter, her fingers suddenly nerveless. Dread spiked in the pit of her stomach. They should've seen this coming.

He walked across the room to where she stood frozen by the pillar. His eyes were sad and sincere and his hair hung across his face. He looked like the little boy he'd once been. She swallowed the terror that was inching it way up her throat.

"I'm sorry," he said and brushed a wayward strand of hair off of her face. "But I can't let you tell Bobby about this."

He gripped the back of her head and forced her to look him straight in the eye. She gasped as bright pain flared in her head. Everything went black.

~~~

Rachel groaned into consciousness. Her head was pounding and it tasted like a distillery had exploded in her mouth. What the hell had she done last night.

She pulled herself up and dragged her legs over the side of the bed. She slumped over her jean-clad legs and tried to calm the nausea. Those post-hunt binges were getting ridiculous. She had to get a handle on herself.

She staggered to the bathroom. New day, new evil to kill. All she had to do was keep moving and eventually she'd remember why.

~~~


End file.
